Temptation
by Howlitzer
Summary: After a certain event, Sakura finds herself drawn back to a certain someone...  Short follow-up to 'Persuasion'. *Yuri, sexual content*


Temptation

[Shippuden]

* * *

_Today is the day. Today is my day…I'll show her._

It was late evening, and Sakura Haruno walked into the Yamanaka Flower Shop, where her good friend Ino worked. A week ago, something had…happened.

However, Sakura was determined not to let that even run her life. She'd have to talk to her friend about it…

"Sakura! Nice to see you. Could you flip over the sign for me?"

"Sure, Ino."

"Thanks so much. Sorry, I've got some cleaning to do."

"Take your time, I can wait."

"You're awesome, Sakura. I'll be finished in a bit. Need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay."

Sakura watched as her friend worked, letting her eyes and thoughts wander a bit. She could note the way Ino moved as she worked, the way her body moved so smoothly no matter what. The way her outfit accentuated her curvy figure, and the sway of her hips. The graceful way her arms moved up and down, and the sparkle in her eyes. The way the fabric of her blouse emphasized her lovely breasts, the allure of her parted lips as she took each breath…

She shook her head for a moment. This wasn't the time to think of such things. She was in control, she had to be focused…she couldn't have this thing stuck in her mind like that.

"Ino. I need you for a moment."

"Sure, what is it?"

Sakura stepped closer to her, and backed her into a nearby wall. "Sakura?"

"Hold still…"

"Hey, what's this about?"

"Don't play dumb. You remember last week, don't you?"

"I do…are you upset, Sakura?"

"You've been trying to dominate me, Ino. I won't have it…I'm my own woman. I'll show you."

"Sakura…wait…"

The pink-haired girl ignored her request, and quickly planted a kiss on her lips. However…Ino only smiled inwardly. Poor Sakura…

She had come right where she wanted her to.

_You're still addicted to me, and you don't know it. Aw…I'll make it all better._

All of a sudden, Sakura could feel her knees start to weaken as the blonde-haired girl started to kiss back, teasing the insides of her mouth with her tongue. Her hands moved up to her back, fingers digging into it tightly as if for dear life. Their lips parted for a moment, enough for Ino to whisper into Sakura's ear.

"How badly do you want it, Sakura?"

"I…"

"Come, don't be shy…like I said, I'll love you as much as you need…"

Sakura bit her lip hard. "I…want it…really bad…"

A wicked smile. "Good girl…" Another kiss, and Sakura could feel herself starting to melt completely, her head light as a feather, and her body nearly limp. She sunk to her knees, Ino following suit before pushing her over onto the floor.

"Hmm…I'll give you a good time today…I'll make you a bit more honest, Sakura."

"…I'm not sure…"

"Well…we shall see…" Ino moved her hands upwards on Sakura's thighs, until she gently touched material at the very top. She licked her lips as she slowly pulled away the other girl's underwear.

"Wait…Ino…what are you…"

"Like I said…I'm going to make you more honest. Try not to scream too loudly…"

Sakura felt her heart beat right through her chest as Ino gave her another smile, before burying her head between her thighs. A moment later, Sakura let out a huge gasp, feeling something like electricity running through her body. She struggled for a while as she stifled more gasps and moans, only to give up and let her voice float higher and higher, feeling every touch, every gentle stroke the other girl was giving to her.

As her body started to feel it more and more, Sakura's legs started to wrap themselves around Ino, tighter and tighter, her voice coming out louder and louder…every moment, she could feel the energy inside of her building, and building, until…until…

It all just…

"…How…come?"

Why was she on the edge, but not going over? What had made everything stop?

"Ino?"

"I remembered what you said, Sakura. That you were your own woman. I guess…I should stop this. I should stop just trying to use you like this, like a toy…sorry for everything. I'll just-"

"No! Nonononononono!"

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"I don't care about that…any of that! Ino, just don't leave me like this, please! I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"I can't take it…I can't handle being left like this, Ino! Please…"

"But…"

"You can do whatever you want to me, whatever you want! I don't care about being in charge! Just…just keep making me feel good! I don't want to stop feeling like this!"

"Sakura…you really mean that?"

"Yes!"

"So…you want to belong to me? You don't mind being my plaything?"

"I don't…just…take care of me…"

"I promise I will…I always will. I'll give you what you need…Sakura."

"Ino…"

"I won't make you wait any longer, then." Ino pinned Sakura's arms to the floor, and kissed her deeply. Sakura felt the rush of energy inside of her finally explode outwards, her body shuddering in ecstasy as her eyes floated upwards, a sweet, satisfied moan escaping from her.

"Ah…"

"I knew you'd come around, Sakura. Don't worry about a thing."

Sakura could only sigh with pleasure before starting to space out completely.

"…Yes…"

"So cute…" _And the only one you'll be thinking of is me…but I'll make you feel so good._

_So very, very good._


End file.
